Sarah Jane Adventures: continued series 6
by whovianstar
Summary: This is season 6 of SJA continuing these untold stories. Read to find out the dangers and aliens the gang on Bannerman Road face in these new untold adventures. Sarah Jane, Sky, Rani and Clyde are still saving the world with the help of Luke and K9 as they return to Bannerman Road. Also available on Wattpad
1. Chapter 1: The Allies Ep1

Sarah Jane Smith was wondering around a wasteland looking for an alienthat was detected by Mr Smith. She saw smoke beyond the waste, a massive ship could be seen where a lemon dressed in green leather was seen. "Stay back human for I am Trixie, a Plasalmav. I am also known as the werewolf of the universe."

"What are you doing here on Earth?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I will destroy this god forsaken planet, and you _Miss Smith_ will watch as your planet burns, then you too will die at my hands."

"How do you know my name?" Sarah Jane asked warily as she took a step back away from Trixie. "Who are you?"

"I know how your destined for such great things but I must stop you to make sure you never stop my species from our latest prize." Trixie said menacingly. Before Sarah Jane could react Trixie knocked her out and gathered her in his arms and took her to his ship. "And now Earth will be no more and Placetzie can return." He cackled.

~~~~~SJA~~~~~

"Hi Mr Smith." Sky, Rani and Clyde chorused.

"Hello Sky, Rani, Clyde. Sarah Jane wished me to let you know she had gone to investigate alien activity in a wasteland a mile away from here." Mr Smith replied.

"How long ago was that?" Sky asked interested.

"2 hours ago Sky." Mr Smith said automatically.

"What do you think Rani? Sky? Should we go have a nosey too?" Clyde asked cheekily.

"You should wait for Sarah Jane to return." Mr Smith told them sternly though it didn't do much good.

"No offense Mr smith, but we should really go see if Sarah Jane's alright. Besides she might need our help." Rani said to Mr Smith.

"Right let's go, see ya Mr Smith." Sky said as the trio walked out of the attic to go to the wasteland, yet unbeknown to them of the dangers that they were about to face.


	2. Chapter 2: The AlliesEp1

Sarah Jane woke up on the cold floor. "Where am I?" she mumbled to herself as she picked herself off the floor. Walking round she noticed she was in a spaceship. Everywhere was gold and mirror computers that were switched off. The floor was pure gold, her shoes tapped with every step like a light knock on a door. Sarah Jane continued to explore the ship when she found the exit, pulling out her sonic lipstick and pointed it at the door. She zapped it open and crept outside then closed the door behind her.

There had been no sign of Trixie which was a good thing, at least she hoped anyway. Sarah Jane tried to find her way back to her car so she could talk to Mr Smith and find out how to stop it. After a few moments of endless walking, she opened her watch to see if there were any traces of the Plasalmav, there were faint traces but nothing to be too concerned about. Taking out her phone just to see that it was dead so she couldn't phone Sky to let her know she was ok or to talk to Mr Smith. Groaning as she inwardly kicked herself at not charging her phone before she came out while she was writing the story she was investigating before the Xylock called her to let her know about the alien crashlanding. She wodered round as she heard screaming so she broke into a run, the first thing she thought was tha sounded like Sky.

~~~SJA~~~

Rani, Clyde and Sky made it into the wasteland. "Well we know she's definitely still here, she wouldn't go anywhere without her car." Clyde pointed out.

"Where is she then?" Rani asked. All three of them began walking through the waste but stopped at a sudden noise coming from their left. The trio slowly turned their heads to see what or who was there. The three pairs of eyes were met with a lemon yellow head and hands wearing lime green leather suit. Trixie snarled, baring his jagged black teeth at them. Sky screamed so loud Trixie stumbled back covering it's ears ears turning crimson as he cried red tears.

"Hey! This way, come on." A voice behind them yelled that could only belong to Sarah Jane. Rani, Clyde and Sky ran over to her as they ran through the wasteland away from Trixie.

As they sped away they heard the alien call after them. "I will get you Miss Smith and you will watch as I destroy your planet and your friends, then it will be your turn to die at my hand!"


	3. Chapter 3:The AlliesEp1

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, just came off holiday. Anyway I will continue the story now with a longer chapter. The four quickly ran towards Sarah Jane's car and got in. Rani, Clyde, Sky and Sarah Jane sat there for a few minutes to catch their breath before Sarah Jane started the car. "Is everyone alright?" Sarah Jane asked them. "Yeah. What was that thing?" Rani replied in return. "That was Trixie, a Plasamalv. It's ship is on the wasteland, it looks to be destroyed after possibly crash landing on Earth." "Have you met them before?" Clyde asked curiously. "No I haven't. Trixie was quite open about telling me who he was." "How did he know your name then?" Sky questioned feeling left out. "Apparently, I am destined to do great things and he doesn't want me to stop him. Then he took me to his ship." Sarah Jane pulled up into her drive at 13 Bannerman Road as the four got out of the car. "How come he left you on his ship while he was with us?" Sky asked interested as to why a creature would just leave someone on their ship while they were out especially if they were planning to destroy the world. "Because I was still unconscious when he left." They went inside the house and up to the attic to see Mr Smith. "Mr Smith, I need you." Sarah Jane called to the Xylock as it opened itself up out of it's slumber from behind the wall. "Ah, Sarah Jane, your back. And so are Rani, Clyde and Sky. What can I do for you?" Mr Smith asked. "Do you know anything about a species named the Plasamalv, specifically one named Trixie." Sarah Jane inquired. "The Plasmalv are from the planet Panolopia, they are known as the werewolves of the universe because they are known to turn into wolf like creatures during a full moon or moons. Trixie is one of the most dangerous in the universe as he is known to turn into a wolf like creature even if it is not as full moon and is the President of Panolopia. Furthermore, Panolopia is known to be the planet near to Raxicoricofalapatorius home of the Slitheen and Blathereen." Mr Smith relayed to the four. "Has Trixie ever had an encounter with the Slitheen or Blathereen?" Rani asked. It made sense, Trixie knew who Sarah Jane was, if he knew of her from a so called prophecy then he wouldn't know what she looked like. "I have no records if Trixie has come across either families." Mr Smith said automatically. The attic went silent as they all thought about that possibility. Could Trixie and the Slitheen or Blathereen be working together to destroy Earth, to gain revenge on the four, on Sarah Jane?


	4. Chapter 4: The AlliesEp1

The four pondered for a while longer but was interrupted by Mr Smith. "Warning! The Plasamalv fleet 49 has entered Earth's atmosphere, they will land in the wasteland near where Trixie landed and will land in 17 minutes from now."

"Thank you M-" Sarah Jane was interrupted by the Xylock.

"Also there is a Slitheen ship nearby, I suspect the Slitheen will be meeting with the Plasamalvs." Mr Smith finished, the four looked at each other.

"Right, everyone in the car. We have to stop them from whatever they are planning." Sarah Jane guided towards the door and down to the car as quickly as she could. Sky, Rani and Clyde got in the car before Sarah Jane.

"Do you think they are here to take over Earth?" Sky asked worried, she was still new at this alien stuff.

"The Slitheen are a family who come to Earth for profit." Clyde explained as he had met them the most, more than Rani. "There is one way to defeat to them is by vinegar."

"Vinegar and calcium don't mix, makes them explode, something like calcium decay." Sarah Jane added to Clyde's answer. The four sat in silence for the rest of the car ride. It was begining to beome dark as it was now 7:49pm in the Autumn afternoon. Sky, Rani and Clyde followed Sarah Jane to Trixie's spaceship where a few yards away there was a bigger but similar ship.

"That must be the the fleet's spaceship." Rani stated.

"Right we should split up." Clyde said definite tone. "We can cover more grounde." Sarah Jane pulled a face, she hated splitting up but she knew Clyde was right.

"Right Sky and Rani you go to the bigger ship, it should be empty. Clyde. We're going to Trixie's ship." Sarah Jane instructed. "Please be careful, and Rani, look after Sky. Well look after each other. Come on Clyde." The two groups split up and entered the ships they were designated to. Rani and Sky warily entered the ship, it seemed empty so they moved through the corridors to what looked like the main control room.

The main panel was a becautiful saphire color, the buttons and levers were gold and silver. The walls of the room was crimson and saphire, there were screens up all around the front wall, it was cameras of a ship, it looked like the same ship apart from the violet walls and the image of Clyde and Sarah Jane. In the other screen, however, there were eight Plasamalvs and two Slitheen. "Oh no, they're going to get caught, we have to go warn them." Sky urgently, said as she headed to the door, leaving Rani still watching the screens.

**~~~~~~~~SJA~~~~~~~~**

Sarah Jane guided Clyde through the violet corridors to where she was earlier on. The two stopped when they heard voices. "She was here but not for long, she got away with some kids with her." Trixie explained.

"So she walked into the trap just to walk out of it again, we want to avenge our family and even you have proved not to be able to help us." One Slitheen said angriliy.

"It shouldn't be hard to get her back here, seen as she's just right outside of the door, right _Miss Smith_." The second Slitheen answered cockily, smirking if Slitheen could. As Sarah Jane and Clyde stood outside of the door frozen to the spot.


	5. Chapter 5: The Allies Ep2

Sarah Jane was about to tell Clyde to run and get back to Rani and Sky when the first slitheen said "I can smell a young boy with her, that soupy smell of them both,... love it!" Clyde pulled a face at Sarah Jane as she did the same to him. They both stepped from behind where they were hiding.

"What do you want with this planet Plasamalvs?" Sarah Jane demanded.  
"We just want to see the Earth be blown up into smithereens. Also, to give you a message." One of the lemon looking beings stepped forward and whispered in her ear. "You shall suffer some, however you shall gain more. He will shall again, but you are more likely to stay alive for long time, longer than you should, with the same appearance." Sarah Jane looked confused but grateful too.

The slitheen were working at the controls to raise the shields around the ship. "We shall take the humans to our ship. You are of no use to us now, you can go." Each Slitheen grabbed Sarah Jane and Clyde and dragged them to their ship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~SJA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rani and Sky stood at the screen as they saw Sarah Jane and Clyde being taken away by the slitheen and decided to get out of the ship before the Plasamalvs got to this ship first. If all of them were captured that would make things a lot more difficult.

Sky creeped out fist followed by Rani. They could see in the distance two big green figures walking away. "We should follow them but not closely otherwise we'll be taken with them." Rani told Sky. "Their sense if smell is highly developed so they'd be able to smell us from behind them."

The duo followed behind the aliens who had captured their friends. "How are we going to get mum and Clyde back?" Sky asked Rani. "We need a plan to get them back."  
"I know. At least the Plasamalvs have gone." Rani answered.  
"Wait. What are the Slitheen's weakness?" Sky suddenly had a light bulb idea.  
"Vinegar. We could follow them to their... ship." Rani paused as they saw the Slitheen ship as Clyde and Sarah Jane were dragged inside. "Sky, we need to get some vinegar. Let's go. There's a chip shop near here." Rani and Sky ran to get some vinegar and hoped that they could get back to the ship on time before the Slitheen blew up Earth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~SJA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Plasamalvs all segregated between the two ships. "We must stop the slitheen from destroying Earth and set our plan into action to destroy all life on Earth and the Plasamalvs shall live again, Placetzie II will be this disgusting planet's name!" Trixie cackled as they set off out of Earth's atmosphere and back around into the new Placetzie to kill the human race and the Slitheen.


	6. Chapter 6: The Allies Ep2

**A.N: sorry I haven't posted in a while, even though its school holidays I'm at work more and I haven't been feeling too good anyway. Right enough of me now, let's get back to where we left off. On with the story! **

The Slitheen placed Sarah Jane and Clyde at the side of their control room of their ship whilst they worked to hack into the UNIT's database to gain access to the Nuclear weapons. "Well Miss Smith, we haven't killed you or this soupy brat yet because we need you to get the Xylock to hack into UNIT's database for us to destroy your planet." One of the Slitheen said.

"Why would I do that? Why should we when you've done nothing for us?! All you have done is try to kill me, my friends, destroy this planet! So tell me why I should help you." Sarah Jane told the Slitheen nonchalantly.

"You will because if you don't-"

"Stop! Let Sarah Jane and Clyde go!" Rani shouted as she and Sky made their way into the ship. "Stand back! There's vinegar in this." Both held a bottle full of vinegar which was pointed at either Slitheen.

"We haven't been able to say this in a while... Let the hunt begin!" Bothe Slitheen raised their claws as they brought them down towards the four Sky and Rani squirted them with vinegar.

"Not again." Sarah Jane muttered in defeat as the they both exploded.

"Why? It always happens to me!" Clyde grumbled angrily. Sky looked disgusted, as did Rani.

**~~~~~~~~SJA~~~~~~~~~~**

"It looks like the Slitheen have failed. Their ship has powered down. The Earth is ours!" Trixie called out in triamph to Aslexiyl, the commander.

"Our new home is not yet ready. We must prepare for our time to live on this planet." Aslexiyl told his people. The Plasamalvs all rejoiced; they had found home.

**~~~~~~~SJA~~~~~~~~~~**

**"**What happened to the Plasamalvs then?" Sky asked Sarah Jane.

"I don't know. I hope they've gone back home." Just as Sarah Jane finished her sentence they all saw a space shuttle landing which looked exactly like the Plasamalv's ship. "Or maybe they were planning their own invasion."

"That can't be good." Clyde spoke up as they ran to the ship. They saw Aslexiyl so they shouted up to talk to him.

"What are you doing?" Sarah Jane asked.

"This planet will be our home. Humanity will fall as the Plasamalv's rise to glory!"

"You can't destroy a whole race. That's genocide!" Sarah Jane yelled.

"We don't care! Besides, nothing will get in our way!"

"You leave me with no choice." Sarah Jane pulled out her sonic lipstick and aimed it at three ships controls. The ship began to spark but also fly upwards which seemed to move faster than light. They watched as the ship flew away then headed back to Sarah Jane's car. As they reached the car Sarah Jane stopped in inspect something on her arm. "Mum?" Sky asked yet Sarah jane still want paying any attention to her daughter. Rani and Clyde also noticed this.

"Sarah Jane are you OK?" Rani asked concerned about her friend. Eventually, Sarah Jane lifted her head.

"It's nothing just a scratch, nothing to worry about." She answered hastily. The others then saw the small amount of blood on Sarah Jane's upper arm.

As they got to Sarah Jane's, Sarah Jane wrapped a bandage around her wounded arm from where the Slitheen must of caught her. She noticed the three eyes watching her. "I'll be fine. Besides it doesn't hurt or anything." But Sarah Jane had no idea how wrong she was and what evil was to be unleashed.

**~~~~~~~~SJA~~~~~~~~**

**Next time... **

**"She's burning up, I don't know what to do." Sky says on the phone. **

**Sarah Jane in a hospital gown, walking around the corridors with Rani. **

**"A doctor turning his patients into Aliens." Clyde says whilst talking to Sarah Jane, Sky and Rani in a hospital room. **

**Sarah Jane looking mortified. "No! That can't be true!" **


	7. Chapter 7: Biological Changes Ep1

**AN: I am so sorry for not updating for a while but I have been busy with The Temptation of Travels which I will try to update between Tusday and Friday. Anyway, onto the story, please R&R, Sweeties X**

It had been a long day yesterday with the Slitheen and the Plasamalvs trying to take over Earth. Sarah Jane got out of bed and began to get changed. She unwrapped the bandage around her arm from where she had a long scratch down it from a Slitheen's claw. She noticed how it had swelled up and turned red. Also, she noticed how she was in pain by just moving her arm. She ignored it and thought it must be because it was from an alien.

"Mum? Are you ok?" Sky asked her later on in the attic concerned.  
"Of course, Sky. Why do you ask?" Truth be told she felt really ill like she had a fever.  
"You look really pale and unwell." Sky stated.  
"Actually, I don't really feel that well." Sarah Jane confessed as she laid back on the sofa in the attic, slowly closing her heavy eyelids.

Sky pulled out her phone to call Rani. "Hello?" Rani answered.  
"It's Sky. Mum doesn't look well, she looks like she has a fever and has a high temperature."  
"Are you sure she doesn't just have the flu?"  
"Yes, Rani, I'm sure. She's burning up, I don't know what to do."  
"I'll ring Clyde, we'll come over. Talk to Mr Smith."  
"Ok, bye." Sky hung up before turning to the wall in which the Xylock hid behind. "Mr Smith, I need you!"

Mr Smith blew his fanfares opening up. "Hello Sky. What can I help you with?" Just then Rani and Clyde burst through the door. Sarah Jane was lying on the sofa unconscious.  
"I need you to do a medi-scan of mum."  
"Of course." The super computer started the scan. "Scan complete. Sarah Jane has an infected scratch on her upper arm. You should phone an ambulance."  
Rani got her phone out and dialled 999. When they heard sirens they made sure Mr Smith went back into the wall. The Xylock might be a it hard to explain especially without Sarah Jane who was normally good at coming up with ideas to tell people. Clyde went downstairs to guide the paramedics to where Sarah Jane was.

"Ok, my name's Jeff and this is Holly. Who have we got?" Jeff, one of the paramedics asked the group.  
"Sarah Jane Smith." Sky answered.  
"Ok, Sarah Jane? I'm Jeff and I'm going to see what's wrong ok?" The paramedic told the older woman. She flinched in reply, beginning to stir.  
"She's waking up. How did she get this?" Holly pointed to Sarah Jane's bandaged upper arm as she began to unbind it.  
"She got it whilst she was working. She's a journalist." Rani came up with quickly.  
"Looks like it's infected. We should take her in." Jeff concurred.  
"Sky?" The nearly unconscious woman mumbled whilst the two paramedics looked at the three to see which one was Sky. "Luke? Rani, Clyde? Doctor?"  
"We're going to get you to a doctor." Holly misunderstood, Sky moved towards her mum.  
"Mum? You're going to be fine they'll take good care of you I promise." Sky comforted Sarah Jane.  
"Where's Luke? Sky?" Sarah Jane was beginning to get a bit delirious whilst she was put on a stretcher and taken out to the ambulance.

Across the road was Gita and Haresh. Gita was trying to think of what was wrong with Sarah Jane though Haresh spoke of him wanting to say how he hoped she got better. He told Gita off numerous times how it wasn't her business but she ignored him each time. Sarah Jane was wheeled on a gurney into the ambulance with Sky inside with her mum and Rani and Clyde going over to the dark haired girl's parents. "Dad! Can we have a lift to the hospital please? Just so we know Sarah Jane's ok and that someone is with Sky." Rani asked Haresh.  
"Of course. I'll just get the keys." As he went inside, Gita immediately pounced on the two teenage adults.  
"What's wrong with Sarah? Is she ok?" Gita fired the questions at them. Luckily, they were saved by Rani's dad who came out with his keys. The three of them set off to the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SJA~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the hospital, the doctors had rebandaged Sarah Jane's arm and hooked her up to an IV and pumped her full of painkillers. "Sky? Luke?" The brunette muttered quietly while she began to stir. "Doctor?"

"Mum? You're in the hospital." Sky told her mother. The older woman began to fully wake up and began to survey her surroundings.  
"What happened?"  
"The Slitheen scratch in your arm became infected so we had to ring an ambulance." Rani piped up.  
"Where's Luke?"  
"We rang him and he said he'd try get here as soon as he can and he hopes you're ok." Clyde added.

They all stood around Sarah Jane as she let why she was there sink in, however, she couldn't help but notice that she felt different. Like her veins were burning and the blood running through them burned her insides. Her head span and her skin felt tight. She felt as if she was about to explode. Yet the ex traveller just shrugged it off to it being the drugs she had been given. Although, Sarah Jane had no idea of how wrong she was as the the liquid spread through her body swiftly like a poison.

**So I have been writing this chapter for like two weeks because I kept changing it and adding to it and I'm finally happy with it (not really but if I didn't publish it soon then it wouldn't probably be published at all). If you are still here at this point in the story, I can't tell you how happy I am to know that and I hope you will stick with me as I continue these stories that are all in my head. Thank you so much Sweeties for your support by reading, love you all xx**


	8. Chapter 8:Biological Changes Ep1

It was 2am, the hospital was dimly lit the silver moon sparkled and glowed in the room like a light guiding the way. Sarah Jane had been hospital for a few hours. She heard a muffled conversation so she got out of bed, taking the IV with her. As she got closer the conversation was more clearer. One voice the brunette recognised as Dr. Jselder who was treating her. The other voice she didn't know.

"Klohnm, you can't blow this!" Dr. Jselder spoke harshly.  
"But this is wrong. We shouldn't do this." Klohnm, Sarah Jane guessed, spoke softly.  
"What? It was your idea to try find two suitable for the change to against the other. A battle between two half human, half Gtish on the Earth battleground! We will succeed. Or rather, I, will succeed. You need to choose where your loyalties lie. Are they with me? Your brother, your KIN? Or are they with the pesky little humans?"  
"They will always lie with you, Jselder. You know that. I just wante-... nevermind, I am with you." The two Gtish siblings moved down the hall and went inside one of the hospital rooms. Sarah Jane decided not to follow them and went back to the hospital bed. She needed to tell Sky, Clyde and Rani. She also needed to speak to Mr Smith to find out more.

It was 7.30pm and Sky, Clyde and Rani had come to visit Sarah Jane. "How's the patient?" Clyde asked.  
"I need you and Sky to talk to Mr Smith for me. Dr. Jselder and another doctor of the name Klohnm are turning patients into aliens. Their species is Gtish. I need you to get Mr Smith to tell you as much about them as possible. I get released tomorrow morning." Sarah Jane ignored the question.  
"A doctor turning his patients into aliens. And I thought we'd seen everything." Clyde muttered.  
"What do you need me to do?" Rani questioned.  
"You're going to stay with me. Visiting hours end at 8. At that time it's the night shift so we will be trying to find the two patients they are turning." Sarah Jane told her.  
"Right, we'll go talk to Mr Smith." Clyde and Sky got their stuff, ready to go.  
"Bye mum, see you in the morning." Sky yawned.  
"Clyde, ring me and tell me what Mr Smith told you please. It's best we all know something now." Sarah Jane asked Clyde as he and her daughter were at the door. He nodded in response as the two disappeared out of sight.  
"Have you heard from Luke?" Sarah Jane asked.  
"He said he'll try come down Friday." Rani answered. Friday was only one day away. Sarah Jane couldn't wait to see her son again.

Dr. Jselder came in at that moment to change Sarah Jane's IV. "How are you feeling today, Ms. Smith?" He asked her, eyebrow raised.  
"Better than yesterday that's for sure." She answered laughing lightly.  
"That's good to hear. Now, may I ask how you got the cut on your arm? It looked pretty deep. Dr. Honer had to put a good few stitches in."  
"I'm a journalist, these things happen, besides, I didn't even realise he caught me till my work experience girl, Rani, saw it." The older woman gestured to Rani beside her. The doctor nodded leaving the room, Sarah Jane and Rani followed not too close behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SJA~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clyde and Sky had made it to Sarah Jane's house. They made their way to the attack where the Xylock was. "Mr Smith, I need you." Clyde called as he walked through the door. The crystalline lifeform played fanfares as the wall opened to reveal the computer.  
"Hello, Clyde. Hello, Sky." Mr Smith greeted. "How is Sarah Jane?"  
"She's getting better, she'll be home tomorrow." Sky answered.  
"What can I do for you?"  
"Sarah Jane overheard two doctors talking last night about turning two patients into half aliens. They were called Gtish."  
"The Gtish are humanoids from the planet Hofyalottca. They are immortal and can only be stopped by sending them back to their planet. Their blood is what they will use to change the patients, it is clear and would be able to be administered by their IV. Also, you should look for patients that look younger than they are. From a range of 10 years to 20 years."  
"Ok, anything else?"  
"That is all."  
"Thank you Mr Smith." Sky chirped.  
"We should call Sarah Jane." Clyde said. "Mr Smith, call Sarah Jane."  
"Calling Sarah Jane." On the screen came up Sarah Jane's photo and a dialling symbol. The long dial tones were interrupted by the woman's voice.  
"Hello?"  
"Sarah Jane! We know where they're from and how to know which patients have been turned." Clyde rambled.  
"How?"  
"The patients should look between 10 years and 20 years younger than their actual age." Silence. "Sarah Jane?"  
"Yeah, I'll ring you back, Clyde. Thanks!" Before either could answer Sarah Jane had hung up.  
"No problem." Clyde muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~SJA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah Jane and Rani had found Dr Jselder and Klohnm outside a patient's room. "He is almost ready." Klohnm told Jselder.  
"As is the other patient."  
"He gets released tomorrow afternoon, he will be ready then."  
"Our plan is falling into place! To see which is the success. And which is a failure so we can take them back to Hofyalottca so we can defeat the Krim of Dshildir."  
"Are you sure your so called champion is ready?"  
"Why, yes, my dear sister. Is yours?"  
"Of course, brother." She paused. "This feels like the old times when we used to go against each other, doesn't it?"  
"Yes, it does."  
"Tomorrow evening, the battle shall commence and our victory is nigh!"  
"Come, sister. There is lots to be done." The Gtish walked their separate ways, Klohnm went back into the room whereas, Jselder walked towards Sarah Jane and Rani before he paused and turned down the other corridor.

"What the hell is going on?" Rani whispered loudly.  
"A battle, on Earth. That can only mean trouble. Come on, we can wait till tomorrow afternoon, that's when Klohnm said the patient was to be released." Sarah Jane whispered back. They moved down the corridor back to the older woman's room. "You should go home, Rani. Your parents will be worried. I'll see you tomorrow when I can finally get out of here." She laughed at the end. Rani laughed too then said her goodbyes, leaving Sarah Jane to 'rest' as the doctors say. She eventually let sleep take over, unaware of what lay ahead tomorrow and what it would bring.

It had only been fifteen minutes since she got discharged, she had asked Haresh to give her a lift and she was home. "Sky!" She squealed as her daughter ran into her arms. The only weird thing was, was the fact her veins still burned, her skin still felt tight, but it couldn't be the drugs. She shrugged it off as they made their way to the attic with Clyde and Rani.  
"Mr Smith, I need you." Sarah Jane summoned the Xylock to come out of hiding to assist her and her friends.  
"Sarah Jane, are you well?" Mr Smith asked her.  
"Quite alright now, thank you. I-" She tried to continue but was interrupted.  
"Are you aware of the alien presence in the attic?"  
"What? There is no alien here."  
"What do you mean, Mr Smith?" Sky questioned.  
"Sarah Jane, will you allow me to do a medi-scan?"  
"Yes, but what for?"  
"Scanning." A blue ray scanned Sarah Jane from head to toe. "Scan complete. You are half human, half Gtish."  
Sarah looked mortified. "No! That can't be true!"  
"You're the other patient." Rani stated as Clyde and Sky didn't know what to say.

**AN: Hello! Wow! You made it to here? Wow! Just wow! Thank you all for reading this story, and my other stories, it means the world! Anyway, if you have any ideas for this fic, or a new fic, one of my current fics, please review and let me know and I will make sure that I use your ideas. Again thank you guys! I'll try update again this week Sweeties X**


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I thought you all deserve to know why I haven't posted for a while. I am currently suffering from severe depression and am trying to make myself better so I can continue writing for you people but at the moment I am finding it really difficult as I don't seem to have the energy to anything. I hope you all understand and I will try update as soon as I can!**

**On another note, surrounding the coronavirus, I hope you are all staying safe and following your country's government advice. #staysafe xx**


	10. Chapter 9: Biological Changes Ep2

**So before we get on I'd just like to say that I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while as of personal issues (explained previously) then had a bit of a writer's block (they are so flaming annoying!). Also, I hope you are all staying safe due to the coronavirus and if you're in the UK like me and are in lockdown or are in a country that is in lockdown, I hope you are staying safe and are coping well in isolation. XX**

* * *

"B-... wh-... h-... but that can't be. I mean it's impossible! What happens to me? Is there any physical changes? What?" Sarah Jane rambled in utter shock. Surely this had to be impossible.

"It says in my medi-scan that you no longer age, you can sense other alien presences, telepathic and you may look a little younger. However, you should also know that you are affected badly by lead. A small dose will make you feel ill or even knock you out if injected but in a large dose it will kill you." Mr Smith informed her. At that point Rani, Sky and Clyde were starting to notice the difference in Sarah Jane; no wrinkles. She looked like she should be in her forties.

"Can it be reversed?" Sky asked the Xylock.

"Regretfully, I can see no way to reverse the effects." Mr Smith answered sadly. There was a moment of silence as they all let everything they had been told sink in.

"When is Luke coming from Oxford?" Sarah Jane asked suddenly, breaking the silence. She dare not look anyone in the eye so she kept hers on the wooden floor of her attic.

"Tomorrow evening. He's said he's going to stay for two weeks as it's near the end of semester so he won't miss much." Rani answered.

"Right, so, I'll tell Luke when he's here and we have until tomorrow to sort out this mess, and see who I'm fighting." Sarah Jane told them.

"Wait. What do you mean 'who you're fighting'? You never mentioned that." Clyde exclaimed.

"I didn't think I'd need to. I didn't know I was half Gtish and have to go against the other for the two who made us like this see if we are failed experiments. Besides, I'm not fighting him or her because I'll just get some lead and threaten to use it on them if they don't leave." Answered Sarah Jane. She knew talking them into going home was out of the window because she knew it wouldn't work. And it isn't like she was actually planning on using the lead anyway.

"If you say so. Anyway what time does this other half Gtish get out of hospital?" Clyde looked at his watch. It was 11:27 already.

"This afternoon. We should get going." Rani spoke up. She had heard that conversation with Sarah Jane while she was still in hospital.

The gang made their way to the hospital to find the other patient. "Rani, Sky, you wait here and keep a look out for Dr Jselder or Klohmn and follow them and let us know if you find them." Sarah Jane delegated the pair before turning to Clyde. "Clyde, me and you will look inside for either of them and follow them. We would be better finding Klohmn as it is her patient. And please both of you, be careful."

"We'll be careful, Sarah Jane. You be careful too." Rani assured her.

"Me? As the Doctor would say I'm to jeprady friendly and I think you have noticed that too." Sarah Jane laughed. Throughout her time with the Doctor she spent quite a lot of that time being kidnapped or hypnotised so it wouldn't come as a surprise to someone who knows her if something happened.

They all went their separate ways to find the alien doctors. "You know I bet it's pretty cool being half alien. I'm a bit jealous if I'm honest." Clyde joked in which the brunette smiled.

"I must admit it feels weird. My head feels like it's grown twenty sizes. Wait." She paused outside the doors of the hospital, realisation hitting her. Why didn't she think of that before?

"What? Is it them?" Clyde looked around wearily looking for the two doctors.

Ignoring Clyde she spoke, "Mr Smith said I could sense alien around me. I could use that to find the patient."

"Oh, that's handy." Sarah Jane closed her eyes in concentration to find the patient she began moving without realising, Clyde hurrying after her. They ended up outside a hospital room where inside was Klohmn with a ptient, ready to get discharged and listned to his 'doctor'. Sarah Jane entered the room. "Sorry, you couldn't happen to tell me where Dr Jselder is could you?" She asked in fake politeness.

"Ahhh... I know who you are, Ms Smith. How is the life of being not so human?" She smirked at her as she spoke loud enough so only Sarah Jane could hear.

"Pleasant. Does he know what he is?" She asked, her eyes flicking to the man sat on the side of his bed watching the two interact.

"Now, that is a surprise." Klohmn muttered. "How did you know he was the same as you? You can't have used the senses yet because you wouldn't know how to use them. You should wait here, I'll go get Jselder. He'll be interested to see you." She went to walk out the door before stopping and whispering in her ear, "he knows what he is." Outside the door Clyde took out his phone to call Rani. "Rani. Listen. We found the patient and Klohmn. She's just gone to get Jselder." Clyde spoke rapidly down the phone as soon as Rani answered.

_"What do you want us to do?"_

Sarah Jane must've heard them as she mouthed to Clyde _'tell them to get lead in a syringe'_. Clyde nodded, "Rani get some lead, enough to knock them out and in a syringe. We are at room 221 at ward 7 at the moment. I'll get in touch if we move to somewhere else."


End file.
